Wustein
The supposed democratic republic of Wustein '(pronounced ''woo-steyen) ''is a small country situated on the Altean Atoll. It is by far the most technologically advanced country in all of the Infinite Isles; with a whole fleet of heavily armed skyships, warships and widely used firearms. The country was established in the year 12 4E after the Ithian Civil War ended. The country is known for its fascist ideologies and racist beliefs - 90% of Steinians believe that the Caelandai Humans are superior to all other races, and generally do not allow those of other races into their territories except on official or diplomatic business. These views have earned Wustein the title ''Land of Blind Men ''to many who oppose their way of thinking. Using their advanced technology gained from masterful inventors (stolen or otherwise) such as Hans McLachlan, Minerva Clarke, Russel Reinhold and many more, the Steinians made marvels of technology. There creations include: their highly advanced firearms, the creation of the Skyship and their greatest creation; Nozona, the City of Balloons. The technological superiority of Wustein is unmatched by any other place on Eonia. History ''See also: Timeline of Steinian History Established in 12 4E after the Ithian Civil War by Ganon Wustein after the his victory in claiming the Altean Atoll from Ithian Forces. Throughout the rest of his rule, Wustein forced all of non-Caelandia Humans out of the country (often to Shark's Tail in southeast Q'Vari) and enforcing his fascist laws across the country; many of which still stand today with a few minor alterations. In 119 4E, during the reign of Mathias Wustein a civil war broke out within Wustein; rebellious streaks like this happen relatively often within the country and are generally quelled very quickly so the king sent a force of 300 men to deal with the insurgency. Little to the knowledge of the king, this uprising was lead by Henderson Crawley a noble within Wustein. He instead hid out in the sewers of Yheinport becoming the so-called King of Beggars. He led this rebellion with utmost cunning and a perfect display of guerilla warfare. His efforts were so well celebrated that some thought he was a champion of the goddess Khanine, he even gained support from Q'Vari as they sent a force of Spell Fencers to aid him. His rebellion spread all the way to the capital, Reinbach where they launched an attack. All was going well until the Crawley was betrayed by a long-time friend and fellow noble known as Cornelius Viscount who, after allowing Crawley to kill the king, killed Crawley, and took the throne for himself. This ended the reign of the Wustein Famiy. Henderson Crawley then went down in history as one of the greatest revolutionaries of all time. Upon rising to power Cornelius Viscount I brought about the Council of Six; a ruling council consisting of the six most powerful people in Wustein, of which the current king is always the sixth member. The Council of Six has complete and utter power within Wustein, there word is law. Generally the Council of Six consists of lords of major cities such as Yheinport or Steinbach, the country's Arcane Magistrate and often the leaders of the Sky Knights and Navy. '''WIP Government Wustein was founded in 12 4E as a monarchy; it later evolved to be led by the Council of Six, a group of the six most powerful people in Wustein; it is led by the current monarch who acts as its sixth member. Laws of Wustein The laws of Wustein have remained largely the same since the country's establishment in 12 4E # All persons entering or exiting any area of Wustein must undergo a test and search to check their ethnicity/race, or whether any documents they carry are valid or not; this process can take upwards of 2 days. # Any non-steinian currency will not be accepted by anyone, anywhere; contact officials to have your currency exchanged for official Steinain Lions. # Those who wish to leave Wustein must acquire official documents from a member of the Council of Six, or any of their close advisers. # Those who wish to show worship to any deity not listed in their settlement's assigned deities must acquire the appropriate papers from the nearest Minister of Religion. # All males, during their life, are required to do at least 5 years of military service, this number is reflected by a tattoo on the left shoulder, a third of a tattoo is applied for every 4 months of service. The first of the six tattoos is applied when the individual begins their five years. # All those found engaging in, or endorsing prostitution or homosexual relations are liable for upwards of 4 years imprisonment. # Those practising magic without the correct licencing are liable to imprisonment from 2 years upwards to life, depending on the severity of the offence. This law also applies to those with a license who have been found guilty of the misuse of magic. Species Wustein is a Caelandai Human nation ruled by a fascist and racist government that believe that Caelandai Humans are superior to all other races. This means that any who are not of pure Caelandai bloodline are not permitted to enter the country. Any not Caelandai people found in the country will be taken in as slaves, imprisoned, or killed. * 98% Human * 2% Other Major Factions The Steinian Sky Knights The Steinian skyship army, 750 ships strong Geography The Altean Atoll, though small, has a rather diverse landscape, the Calmest Savanna takes up a large majority of its central area, mountain ranges separate the southern and northern sections. Small forest areas take up the northern sections of the Atoll. Settlements * [[Nozona|'Nozona']]: * [[Steinbach|'Steinbach']]: * [[Reinbach|'Reinbach']]: * [[Yheinport|'Yheinport']]: Significant Locations * WIP Trade Coins of Wustein After the countries establishment, King Ganon Wustein had the Steinian currency minted. The coins were referred to by the following names: * Hounds are copper pieces * Eagles are silver pieces * Lions are gold pieces * Tricrowns are platinum pieces Category:Locations in The Infinite Isles Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Locations in Ivaard Category:Locations Eonia